Phoenix Ashes
by bananapanda2010
Summary: Harry has just killed Lord Voldemort, and offers a friendship to Draco Malfoy. Though the blonde has accepted Harry, he has his eyes set on a certain brunette. Will Hermione help him realize his true potential, or will he be reborn from the ashes?
1. Triumph and Friendship

**A/N: Seems I keep getting story ideas. Heh, here's another Hermione/Draco story for you. This takes place after the war, and goes into a pseudo 7th/8th Year. From Pain to Love will be updated as soon as I get this story up. You're reviews will be much appreciated, alerts, and anything else. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and there are some AVPM and AVPS references, these belong to J.K. Rowling and Team Starkid, respectively. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Triumph and Friendship<strong>

Harry looked down at his hands. They were covered in blood and dirt. He crawled over to the lifeless body of Lord Voldemort, leaving bloody hand prints along the way. His heart hammered in renewed glory but also in nervousness. The body was pale and clammy. The blank stare emanating from Lord Voldemort chilled Harry to the bone even in death. The Elder Wand lay slack in the Dark Lord's hand, and his robes were tattered and covered in dirt. The Death Eaters retreated immediately when Harry said that fateful spell, and the one that killed his parents landed in death with an empty thud.

Harry took the Elder wand from the body and stood up shakily. He raised the wand in the air and looked around at those who joined him in the fight. Children, parents, friends, classmates, and teachers wore smiled on their faces as he felt their eager stare. A buzz of triumph began to hum through the Great Hall.

"Lord Voldermort is dead!" Harry yelled in a loud voice.

The Great Hall erupted in cheers, laughter, and tears of joy. There would be time to mourn the great loss from this priceless victory later. Harry managed a smile as everyone came together to celebrate. He walked over to Ron and Hermione. Their own faces radiated of their hard work and achievement. Hugging them both, Harry began to help move the dead outside. He felt the cold stare of someone watching him. Turning around, a pale, skinny blonde held a death glare in his direction.

Harry walked over to Draco Malfoy, all hate and contempt from the last seven years put aside. He extended his hand and said, "We are all equals now. There is no evil or good, no family is better than another...I can help you there."

Harry's gaze never left the blue-grey ones. A firm, solid grasp came from Draco, as peace suddenly seemed possible. Draco's gaze was not directed at Harry but at a certain brunette.

"Hermione?" he asked cautiously.

Draco gave a slow nod before saying, "She spared my life, not once but twice. I have to make peace with her, or at least extend a friendship. Thank you, Harry … for everything."

As Harry watched Draco walk away, an uneasiness settled in his stomach. Hermione sparring Malfoy's life? After everything? Frowning, Harry resumed his task of moving the dead, but not before seeing Draco approach Hermione.

* * *

><p><strong><span>SOrry for the shortness, this is like a prolouge, for what is to come. THough i promise the other chapters are longer.<span>**

**Please review!**

**~bananapanda2010~**


	2. Starting Again

**A/N: Disclaimer: Don't own any character in Harry Potter. Belongs to the mastermind of it all, J.K. Rowling. Some AVPM/AVPS references- Team Starkid, duh. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Starting Again<strong>

Hermione glanced wide-eyed at her surroundings. The past year marked a time of hardship, friendship, and tested her endurance more than ever. The Great Hall was in shambles. Professors helping out the younger students, while older students comforting those that lost friends and family. It was not a sight Hermione would forget any time soon.

She turned to Ron and saw a glimmer of hope in his eyes. He had truly come a long way. Hermione drew herself out of her thoughts and realized Ron was talking to her.

"Hermione? Hermione! Are you listening to me? We should find Harry ..."

"Hmm? Oh right. Where is Harry?"

A low, drawling voice answered, "He is outside moving the dead, Granger."

Hermione turned away from Ron, and found the pale, blonde, arch-nemesis Draco Malfoy, lingering behind her. His face was cut, his robes were torn, his hair matted in dirt and blood. He walked with a limp as if trying to walk off the pain.

"Malfoy, what do you want? Why are you not hiding with the rest of your buddies?" Ron hissed out. A hint of disgust spit out with every word.

"Funny, Weasley, but I believe I was talking to Granger not you. Granger, if you want, I can bring you to Potter." Draco drawled on with a sneer.

"Can find him myself, Malfoy. Thank you." Hermione shot back, not wishing to start a scene. She grabbed Ron's hand and pulled him away to the door.

Hermione stole a look behind her, Draco's expression darkening. A shot of guilt surged through Hermione, but quickly shrugged it off. It wasn't as if she had feelings for him or anything.

Hermione led Ron through the double doors and into the courtyard. The view was heart wrenching. Bodies lay side by side in rows that covered the whole area. Students were moving the bodies, in hopes to keep family together. Hermione spotted Harry near Hagrid's hut and dragged Ron behind her. Down the rolling hills and slopes, past the Black Lake, and stopping short of the small, wooden hut burned to the ground. Pumpkin patches, cabbage patches, and carrot patches destroyed. Tears welled up in her eyes, as memories with Hagrid burned in her mind. Harry stood stock-still staring at the sight.

Ron was muttering behind Hermione, before she shot a murderous glare. She walked up to Harry and stood next to him, placing a hand on his arm, saying, "Everything is going to change now, isn't it?"

"No," Harry said in a whisper. "Everything is just beginning for the better. Our struggles and fears for the past seventeen years have been vanquished. Now, we close that chapter and begin anew. Time to start again, Hermione, as if we are phoenixes reborn from their ashes. Cherish this moment, this journey, because it marks our freedom."

Tears streamed down Hermione's face when Harry finished. It was rightly so, but his words hit home. She needed to start anew, to make amends, to repair the broken, and to heal her heart. For that, she needed to start with Ronald Weasely.

She looked over at the handsome red-head. He had grown up a lot since they first met on the Hogwarts Express those long seven years ago. Though only eleven, she felt oddly compelled and intrigued by him, but perhaps because the famous Harry Potter was with him. When she was finally accepted by the boys, intrigue turned to fascination. As they grew closer, she hoped for the spontaneous love that would come.

Their first kiss in the Chamber of Secrets before Harry killed Voldermort, proved odd for Hermione. No spark, no ignition in her heart. It was dull and uninspiring. As a couple, it put a new feeling in her at the beginning but seemed to go out quickly. There just wasn't enough to keep them together. They might as well just be friends; best friends for life, no matter what happened.

Hermione let out a painful sigh, and both Ron and Harry turned to look at her. Wiping away her tears, Hermione sniffled out, "Oh, uh, nothing. I was just thinking that I'm glad you two are my best friends. We've been through a lot, and I'm lucky that we've all made it through."

Hermione hugged the two boys, which drew a smile on each of their faces. Hermione gave Ron a gentle kiss and whispered, "We need to talk, but not now. Send me an owl tonight."

She drew away and smirked at Ron's befuddled expression. She shook her head and said to Harry, "C'mon. Let's go help out with the dead."

Together, the Golden Trio took on last look at Hagrid's burned down hut and walked back up the memorized trail back to the castle. A deep longing filled Hermione's heart. She did not know of what, but something was missing. Perhaps it was something she could not fill and was just another void to repair.

They reach the courtyard again, and Hermione spotted Mr. and Mrs. Weasley comforting each other as their son, Fred, lay down in the dirt. Percy, George, Ginny, Charlie and Bill shed their own emotions for their fallen brother.

Tugging on Ron's arm, she pointed to his family and he nodded. Hermione watched him as he hugged his parents and siblings. She found Harry near Remus and Tonks, sitting next to them. He seemed to be mumbling something, but nothing Hermione could make out.

She stood in the midst of her beloved Hogwarts, her home, and reveled in its sight, but at the same time, saddened at its destruction. Tears pooled again in her eyes, but she blinked them back.

"A terrible sight, isn't it," a soft voice whispered from behind.

"Mhm, Malfoy, but I remember you saying this place was going to the dogs, because of Dumbledore being an ol'coot," Hermione said in a cool voice. She didn't have to turn around to know that it was him. Hermione found Draco next to her as he stepped out of the shadows to join her.

"I see you've found, Potter," Draco said again, a nervous twitch in his voice.

"Obviously," she shot back sarcastically. "Why are you here?"

"To thank you for putting the perspective back in my life," he whispered before moving behind her and brushing his lips against her ear continued, "we both know you saved my life in the Room of Requirement. Don't worry, Granger, this is our little secret."

Hermione shivered violently as Draco walked away with a triumphant smile on his face. Scowling, Ron's loud voice came from behind with Harry right beside him. Letting out another sigh, Hermione turned and glared.

"Yes, Ronald?"

"What did that Death Eater want? What was he telling you?" Ron demanded.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing and he's not a Death Eater."

Hermione squabbled with Ron about Malfoy some more, Harry trying hard not to laugh, but shrugged at any Draco comment.

"I think we should find McGonagall, in case she needs help." Harry interjected before they got into a shouting match.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but quickly nodded at Harry and again the trio walked into the castle in search of Professor McGonagall.

* * *

><p>Lingering behind one of the walls of the bridge, Draco Malfoy watched Harry, Hermione and Ron walk back into the castle. A sense of pride and longing filled Draco whenever he saw the brunette. Despite his charade and act as a Slytherin, he was a Gryffindor at heart. Thanks to Hermione, he now fully understood the concept of loyalty and love.<p>

"I'm destined for her, despite our feuds and my asinine behavior. This war has changed me and I have to show Granger," he whispered to himself. He loved her, though not willing to admit it at all. After all, he was a Malfoy. He disapparated on the spot and landed smoothly at Malfoy Manor.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Okay, now what did you think? Reviews, alerts, please, it will make the story be updated faster!<span>**

**~bananapanda2010~**


	3. Truths and Confessions

**A/N: Yep, next chapter, and Chapter 4 will be put up sometime later today. So please please please review!**

**Disclaimer: I's not own Harry Potter or Team Starkid **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Truths and Confessions<strong>

Hermione paced in the Gryffindor Common Room, as Harry sat in his favorite chair by the fireplace. McGonagall had allowed the two to stay in the castle to help with the restoration.

"Hermione, if you pace any more, you'll put a hole in the floor right down to the Great Hall. Relax, he'll send the owl."

"I know, but I don't think I can do this. I"ll crush him!" Hermione wailed, almost in tears.

A strong pair of arms stopped Hermione in her tracks and she found herself staring into Harry's green eyes, his untidy, black hair falling neatly across his face, but parting slightly to show his glistening scar. Hermione smiled weakly as she was led to the chair by Harry.

"Sit and stop worrying. You've put Ron in his place too many times before. It should be routine for you and another spectacle for me."

_Tap. Tap. Tap._ Hermione looked toward the window and saw Pig flying outside. She jumped up and let him in. A parchment was tied to his leg. Quickly untying it, and throwing a few owl treats to him, she watched the little owl disappear through the clouds.

Running back to the couch, Hermione ripped open the parchment and read,

_Dear Hermione, _

_Here's the owl you wanted. What's up?_

_Ron_

Scribbling back a response, "_Meet me in the Astronomy Tower at midnight. Love, Hermione."_

"Be right back, Harry," Hermione said breathlessly.

She took off through the portrait and rushed off to the owlery. She sent off the response and made it back to the Astronomy Tower. The clock rang 11:30 and Hermione started to pace again. She ran through her mind all the possible things to say.

"Oh, I can't do this. Look at me. I'm a mess. Calm yourself, Hermione, it is necessary," she muttered to herself.

The clock rung 11:45, and Hermione continued giving herself a pep talk when someone spoke up in the darkened Astronomy Tower.

"Yes, you're right, Granger. This is necessary."

Startled, Hermione raised her wand and said, "_Lumos!"_ Sweeping her wand around the room, she found the source of the voice and let out a miserable groan.

"How long have you been here, Malfoy?" she squeaked, praying he'd leave before Ron got there.

"Long enough to know you and Weasley are breaking up. You're not the only one who could sneak around." Draco stepped out into the room and gave a flourishing bow.

"I don't have time for this. You need to leave." Hermione smelled a sweet musk coming from Draco. Gone were the cuts and bruises, the matted hair, and the tattered robes. In front of her was a man that knew how to dress, provided that now Draco looked like a mini-Lucius.

"Oh, but I should stay and see the show," he drawled on. "It would be a waste if I couldn't watch another Granger-Weasley episode. It would put a crimp in my Death Eater style and ruin me. Isn't that what you want?"

The clock struck midnight and before Hermione could answer, a crackling resounded and in came Ron, looking sleepily and disheveled.

"'kay, Mione, I'm here." Ron yawned and said, his voice still full of sleep. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and jumped back. Hermione winced and slowly backed up.

"Malfoy," Ron growled and took a step in front of Hermione. "You messing with Hermione again? I'll show you!" He lunged for the blonde but missed, toppling head first into a telescope.

"Impressive, Weasley. Is that why you didn't duel me in our first year?" Draco laughed.

Hermione kept her head down, keeping quiet. She watched Ron get up and mutter to himself before asking, "What did you want to talk about, Hermione?"

"Us," she whispered quietly as Draco took a front row seat to watch the two. Hermione shot him a pleading glance, but only got a smirk and a shake of the head. Hermione sucked on her teeth and walked up to Ron.

"Ron, I don't know how to put this," she began, her chin trembling.

"Its him, isn't it?" he responded evenly, his face stoic.

"Him who?"

Ron pointed to Malfoy and Hermione gasped.

"Ronald Weasley! You think I cheated on you with _him_? Hell no! That's absolutely ridiculous. That's absurd! How could you even formulate that thought in your stupid head?"

Hermione was angry. Not for the fact that Ron thought she cheated, but with Draco Malfoy and nothing was going as planned. Mustering her anger, Hermione continued.

"I never once cheated on you. Not with Viktor, nor with McCormick, or Harry for that matter. You want the truth?"

"Yes, Hermione." Ron spat back.

"Truth is, you and I have no spark. You're boring. It was great at first, but after you kissed me, you just cemented my thoughts on us. I can't do this. No matter what we've been through, you'll just be my best friend. I'm sorry."

Hermione was in tears at the end and walked over to the balcony. The same balcony where McGonagall was attacked with stunning spells during the O.W.L.S. Silence invaded the tower and only the sound of the wind brushing into the Dark Forest could be heard. Nobody moved or spoke as if they were at a funeral.

Finally, Ron spoke. "Oh. In that case, I'm sorry you feel like this. Maybe, I should just go."

"Maybe that would be best, Weasley," Draco said in a sneering tone.

Hermione heard a pop and figured that Ron left. Turning to leave, Hermione saw Malfoy still standing there, a grin playing on his lips.

"You got your show, Malfoy. Hermione Granger is single again. What more do you want?"

Silence. Hermione stiffened as he began walking toward her. He stopped not even an inch away, and Hermione started to back up before his cold hand grabbed her arm.

"This," he murmured, before pressing his lips to hers, kissing her deeply. He drew away and disapparated on the spot.

The witch stood rooted to the spot in shock. She didn't know whether to feel disgusted, angry, or happy. Her whole tingled in anticipation; a sense of desire. Maybe there was some good in him after all. Shaking her head, she realized that telling someone would spark a fight.

That sudden desire suddenly turned to anger. She had not been single for more than a minute and he had kissed her. How dare he see her as a toy to play with and then leave.

"Ugh! I'm so pathetic!" Hermione yelled to herself. "I hate you, Draco Malfoy!"

She ran down the Tower back to the Common Room where she found Harry asleep by the dwindling fire. Better for her, she could avoid questions until the morning.

Suddenly tired, she dragged herself to bed and lay there thinking, before drifting off to sleep. It was a fitful sleep, full of dreams relating to Draco, how he wanted her as her bride but at the same time the world shunning her. She tossed and turned all night, the kiss replaying over and over again. Hermione woke up with a start, drenched in sweat. The sun peaked out over the horizon as dawn approached.

Going back to sleep was futile, and decided to get up. She showered and changed as if it was a normal day at Hogwarts. Walking down the steps, she heard voices floating up the stairs from the common room. Stepping behind the corner wall, she made out Harry's and Draco's voice.

"Should have been there, Potter." Draco said ecstatic.

"Ugh, Malfoy, you're too desperate. She just broke up with my best mate and you kissed her? Pathetic," Harry said in an even one.

"If you say so. On a lighter note, thank you for seeing me as a friend and equal." Draco gushed on.

Hermione didn't hear Harry's response as she stomped down the stairs, walking straight up to Malfoy.

"You imbecilic, little shithead!" Hermione yelled raising a hand to slap him.

"What the devil is going on here?" A voice came from the entrance of the Fat Lady.

* * *

><p><strong><span>You know you all love cliff hangers. SO please leave a review! Chapter 4 will be up soon! Thanks for reading!<span>**


	4. A Request and a Rejection

**A/N: Here we go again, as I promised, next chapter is here! Thank you all for the reviews alerts and favs. Keep them coming please! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters, unfortunately. AVPM/AVPS references belong to Team Starkid! :)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Phoenix Ashes<span>**

**Chapter 4: A Request and a Rejection**

"I shall ask again. What the devil is going on here?"

"Professor McGonagall. I, uh, nothing. Just about to lead Malfoy out." Hermione stumbled out and lowering her hand.

"He's here at my request. I have a proposal for all three of you," the graying witch stated briskly.

Hermione nodded numbly and sat down in the armchair. Following her lead, Harry and Draco sat on opposite sides of the couch. Professor McGonagal cleared her throat.

"As you are fully aware, the Death Eaters were all caught at the Malfoy Manor these past few days and placed once again in Azkaban. The dementors have been reinstated as loyal to the Ministry and are now guarding the prison once again. Hogwarts and the Ministry have formed a temporary truce to rebuild and reinstate professors this summer. Also, we are hoping for a bit of renovation to fix what is destroyed.

Now, my request. There have been numerous complaints about how our houses handle leadership. So with many debates and settlements, I have come to a decision. There will be a Head Boy and Girl from each house, taking shifts with opposite houses. That way, there is a some balance but also a fairness in how events are handled. Since you three are not technically finished with Hogwarts, I wish for you three to attend in the fall as your real seventh year and be Head Boys and Girl. Potter, you are welcome to stay here for the summer if you so choose."

Hermione blinked. Her dream of being a Healer now seemed attainable, and as Head Girl...her mind whirred in excitement. A big smile drew on her face as she beamed it toward McGonagall. She looked toward Harry who also had a smile, but Draco didn't. He looked more worried than excited. It was a bright, new future to look forward too.

"I'd be honored, Professor." Hermione squealed with excitement.

"For you, Professor, it would be my pleasure," Harry said with dignity.

"Mr. Malfoy?" McGonagall asked gently.

"I need to think about it," he answered before briskly walking out.

"Well, that's settled then. You two are more than welcome to stay the summer or spend it with Mr. Weasley. I h ave no objection to both. It also extends to Mr. Malfoy. Come and see me if you have any questions," Professor McGonagall smiled kindly at Hermione and Harry and walked out.

Hermione stood up and pumped her fist in the air. Her anger from before dissipated as she shouted in the common room.

"Mione, calm down!" Harry laughed as he stood up to hug her.

"Alright, alright! I just feel at complete peace and that I've been given a second chance."

"I know, me too. By the way, what happened last night with Ron? Draco was practically giddy about it." Harry asked.

Hermione frowned and pulled Harry to the couch again. She recounted everything that happened last, but left out Draco kissing her. She saw Harry frowning at the end, but nodded in understanding.

"Draco told me he kissed you ..." Harry said with skeptism.

Hermione closed her eyes and didn't want to tell that part, but she couldn't lie to Harry. Blowing out a sigh, she figured admitting it to him wouldn't be bad. Besides, he was the only one there to talk to. The year had ended, and no one was there.

"Fine. He did kiss me, not even a minute after Ron left. It was something I never experienced before, but I was angry at him for doing it. I'm not a toy, Harry. I feel confused. Kinda awkward to say the least." Hermione confessed looking up to Harry.

Her heart hammered fiercely as she found her reflection in Harry's eyes. The heat of the kiss from Draco burned through her mind and a rush of head coursed through her.

"Hermione, you're all read in the face. You've got a thing for Malfoy." Harry stated with smirk.

"No! Harry Potter that's ridiculous!" she answered throwing a pillow at him, laughing nervously.

Maybe she did. Not that she didn't have one with Ron, but Draco was new and exciting. She had to trend carefully, though. Malfoy would soon trash her and use her then admit feelings. Yes, she had to keep silent about everything.

"I think I'll go for a walk, Harry. I'll see you at dinner?" Hermione asked as she stood up.

Harry nodded, and Hermione pecked him on the cheek before heading out the Fat Lady's portrait. Heading down the stairs, she slowly admired all the paintings. A History of Hogwarts passed by Hermione as she descended down the Grand Staircase, taking careful not to watch for any changes. The past seven years seemed like yesterday to Hermione as she passed the prefects bathroom on the fifth floor, down to the forbidden third floor corridor where Fluffy was.

Hermione smiled to herself as she found herself outside the Great Hall doors. Second year blurred her vision as she ran down the aisle to give Harry a hug and faltered with Ron. Their smiling faces brought one, lonely, single tear down her cheek. She peeked in the room and found a certain blonde sitting at his beloved spot at the Slytherin table. He was deep in thought with his head in his hands. Hoping to get out before anyone saw her, she backed out quietly, but a loud voice resounded as she opened the door.

"I knew you'd come, Granger," said Draco in a loud voice. "It was only a matter of time before you'd come to me."

"Sorry, Draco. Hate to burst your bubble, but you're talking about the wrong girl." Hermione answered stepping away.

"Don't go, Granger. We need to talk about what happened."

Hermione hesitated, but saw a pleading look in Draco's eyes. She walked over to the table and sat down on the opposite sides, a ways away. Keeping her head down, she twiddled her thumbs waiting.

"I'm sorry, I guess, for springing that kiss on you. Guess I needed to show you … what I'm trying to say, Granger ..." stammered out Draco, while shaking and clenching his fist. His jaw was clenched tightly.

"Malfoy," Hermione said quietly. "Stop. What's done is done. We can't change the past."

"No, we can't. I have something to ask of you, Granger."

"Yes, Draco?"

"Would you, er … Fuck, Granger! I can't do this. Can we just be friends? Potter accepted me, now it's your turn."

Hermione looked at Drace with a twisted face. Harry was one person, she was another. Accepting him would mark him as an equal and for what? To be toyed with and be the outlet of his emotions?

"No, Malfoy. Harry may accept you, but you've been a right arsehole these past few days. You didn't even take Head Boy." Hermione stood up and started to walk away.

"Is that a yes, then? You accept me?" Draco shouted as Hermione walked through the double doors.

She stopped and looked dead at Draco's eyes. A concerned and pained look contorted his face as she answered, "No, that's a rejection, until you figure out your place with me."

The Great Hall doors clicked closed and Hermione drew in a deep breath. "I don't understand what he wants. He needs to figure it out for himself. I can't really help him." Hermione consoled herself and walked out of Hogwarts toward the Black Lake. She found her favorite tree and walked the Giant Squid lurk underneath like a phantom.

* * *

><p>The loud click of the door resounded in the Headmistress' office as the Slytherin walked with a thumping heart and palms sweating.<p>

"Have a seat, Mr. Malfoy," Professor McGonagall said softly.

"I've thought it over, and I'd be glad to take on Head Boy for Slytherin," Draco said with confidence. His decision only relfecting his intention to change.

"Excellent,-" the professor started, before Draco cut her off.

"I have one small request. My duty and patrol will only be with Granger and that the dormitory will be shared by us. Potter can have the dorm next to us with the Head Girl of Slytherin." Draco glanced up at the professor with a determined look on his face.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Well? What did you think? Thanks for sticking with this story and a big thanks to all my readers for being big fans. You guys are amazing. Thanks to Dr. Wooty also, cuz she's just awesome and my best friend, and she picks up my mistakes. <span>**

**There was one mistake in the last chapter: It should be McLaggen, not McCormick - my mistake! Sorry!**

**So, can you take five minutes and leave me a review? Please? Otherwise you'll never find out Draco's master plan! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**~bananapanda2010~**


End file.
